The light taker
by Taoatlantisz
Summary: What will happen if Maka got hurt? Soul will nurse her. M for later chapters. Soul   Maka
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Ch 1**

**Here we are**

She saw that demon's smile again and those unearthy words. That she can't understand. She heard it in her head but she couldn't repeat them.

'Maka, Maka wake up' she was shaken from her bad dream by her partner.

'Soul?' She couldn't see through the darkness.

'Yeah, you scared me. You were shaking, screaming and mumbling in your sleep.' Soul said after he sign out in relief.

'Sorry that I woke you up.' She said shyly.

'That's ok. Now everything is fine so I'm going back.' He turned but he was stopped by a little white hand on his. 'What's that? You want me to stay?' He asked than his toothy smile appeared on his face.

She just nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. Than he laid beside her and waited a bit to see if Maka had fallen asleep. He watched her and started to think about the situation they are in. He always know that this is a cruel world but never know that it was this cruel especially to her.

_Flash__back_

They were in a battle with Kid and Black Star. Their opponent was this time a snake demon. It didn't look fearsome. It was ugly. It had the same skin as a snake and its face looked like one too. It's eyes were small and goldish and it's forked tongue tip made it looked even more ugly. It really looked like a snake in a human 'dress'. They realized how strong it is when they attacked that creature. First of course was Black Star but this demon jumped up on nearby tree and dodged his attack. Than the snake demon had crept and climbed on the forest trees for escape. Than Kid started to shoot it before he got up his skate and followed that demon. Maka asked Soul to transform into flying mode so they gave him a back up. Her job was this time to watch over the demon so the boys can do the main part. Black Star followed the demon from the down and kid tried to follow it on his skate but the forest was dense so it wasn't that easy.

'You little bastards! Don't follow me in the forest! This is my territory' it shouted to those who had followed it. Then it started spitting some kind of poisonous liquid to Kid and Maka who was right behind of him to make them slow down.

'Take care Maka! This thing is dangerous' Kid said to his companion. He could easily dodge them but one had hit Maka and her shirt where it hit her started to molder. She slowed down for a moment and looked down at the demon she was following. Than that thing smiled and spat again but this time it was for Maka. She cried out of pain. She was covering her eyes. She lost her balance and they started to fall down.

'Maka grab my hand!' Soul shouted while they were falling. Fortunately he caught her so they resonate their soul and landed nicely.

'It hurts. It hurts.' She cried out loud still covering her eyes. He automatically picked her up in his hands.

'Than go and find a shelter. What's wrong Maka?' He said first to himself than to his partner.

'I can't see.' She said while he grabbed her to a safe place where they could see the others but hopefully their opponent can't.

'What did he do to you?' he asked and tried to uncover her hands from her eyes to see what that thing did to her. She was in pain and that made Soul mad and angry for that demon. From the outside her eyes didn't look different. But after he saw the hole on her shirt he realized how bad this situation is. He know that they should go to Shibusen as fast as they could and let Stein do something to fix this if he could. 'Don't do anything! I'll take you to Professor Stein as soon as I can!' Soul said in a confident tone.

'And what if it last forever?' She asked unusually negatively.

'Hey! Don't What if! I hate those. We will deal with anything together right? And more than that when did YOU became a pessimistic? If I'm not wrong I'm the pessimistic one here.' He smiled but Maka not. She was so lost in her thoughts. 'Maka, Maka' He shook her. 'Don't get lost in your thoughts! I need you here! Gotcha?'

She nodded but just slightly. He didn't like that. He know she is hiding something, there is more than just the blindness.

The others found them later and helped him to take Maka back to the school. The demon had gotten away because Kid was afraid he would be hit by that liquid and one injured is more than they wanted to have. Black Star from the ground show Kid where did they hide so the five of them could help.

At the infirmary Professor Stein had examine Maka. The meanwhile the whole group was in the other side of the door. Soul was leaning to the wall, Black Star was sitting in a lotus pose, Tsubaki was standing next to him, Kid and the Thomsons were standing and they were quiet so if anyone is speaking in room they could hear. A few moments later Spirit had showed up. But didn't say a word. – unlikely his normal behavior – just looked at Soul mixed feeling filled his eyes. Soul just nodded showing he feels the same.

The door opened and Prof. Stein walked out and closed the door. Soul know something is wrong! 'What's wrong with her Stein?' Spirit asked hoping for some good news.

'Everyone, that demon was 'the light taker'.' He said like everyone knows what it is. But Spirit went white and looked like he will collapse.

'You said 'the light taker'?' He asked again. Stein only nod. 'Oh my. This is worse than I thought.' He drove his fingers through his red hair.

'Oi, Spirit, What the hell is that?' Soul asked the older scythe. 'And what did it do to Maka?'

'The one what is called 'the light taker' is one of the most powerful and fearful from all the demons. Even Baba Yaga is afraid of that thing. It can blind anyone. It depends on how much of its poison had hit Maka or where did it hit her and so many other things that can longer the rehabilitee for her.'

'Professor Stein, how long will she be in this state?' Soul asked hoping for a short time period or at least some kind of period.

'Actually as Spirit said I had no idea. It depending on the quantity of the poison and Maka's strength. I had a surgery for her eyes to stop the poison to make even more damage but I still don't know if it just temporarily or permanent. Sorry Soul.'

Soul felt his stomach just hit the ground. He know perfectly well how miserable his partner feeling at the moment. And he hated that he couldn't help her. Not even an answer that maybe a week or so and everything will be fine like this had never had happened.

'So this means Soul has to find another partner?' Kid asked the professor and this question dipped a knife into Soul's heart.

'No!' Soul actually shouted this word. Than he cleared his throat and continue 'No, I won't change for anyone. Maybe Maka can see a week or a month later. I don't want to start everything from zero with a new master. Plus that will hurt Maka too.'

'Than Soul how on earth do you want to fight if you don't have a master?' Black Star asked.

'I had the best partner Black Star but she is only temporarily is sick' Soul defended himself.

'We don't know yet if she is able to recover at all.' Kid pointed to the fact.

'Yeah, but we don't know that she is blinded forever either.' Soul replayed. 'Plus I'm used to blind people. I can handle the everyday's without any problem.' This information gave the whole branch a question look. So he continued 'My mother had born blind. She taught me how you serve to a blind person I could even read Braille books and I know how to help them in any way as it comes up.'

No one had ever imagined something like this from him. But Stein smiled and said 'Ok Soul show us how good you are taking care of her. Bring her home and helped her as long as she needs it. But if in three month period she didn't get better you should look after a new partner!'

'Understood.'

_End __of flashback_

'_Three months. It's been nearly a month now and nothing had changed. I don't want to leave her in this state. I don't understand them. It looks like they had forgotten how many ways I need her around me'_ he thought_._ He looked next to him where she laid on the bed. He stroked her face and played a bit of her hair. Than he fallen asleep too.

**End of chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked the idea. :D **

**Oh I nearly forgotten thank you Dark MGN for your help! (It's a fanfiction so I don't have to be tooooooooo specific :D) but still thank you for your opinion! And I'm still looking for them now too! And for everyone too! Please tell me what do you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

**I hope you like it. Thank you for reading it. Please tell me what you think from this**** one too. **

**Scarlet: You really hit**** on the bull's eye… **

**Ch2**

**In the dark**

Part 1

**Maka's POV**

When Professor Stein let as go to our home I panicked. I didn't show or at least I tried not to show it but I was really scared. 'Do they really left us all by our self's?' That was the first question in my head. The next one was 'How will Soul be able to take care of me?' and then I felt guilty. 'Why I doubt in him?' When I get hurt before he took good care of me. He can cook, he can keep the house clean if he have to. But this time I won't be able to help him. Plus he has to live with a blind and helpless person. What if Professor Stein's surgery wasn't successful? What if my blindness is not temporary but permanent? What if…

But my thinking was cut off with a low tone voice. 'We have to go Maka. Are you ready?'

Of course it was Soul's. I had always been fond of his voice. I knew him for such a long time now. I fell in love with his voice and his look. Too bad I can't see him for a while…or forever? This idea scared me. I must have shown something on my face because I heard his worrying tone.

'Is anything all right? You don't need to be scared Maka. I'll take care of you. But you have to trust me. We will get through it together. I won't leave you alone unless you ask it yourself.'

I felt my tears rolled down on my cheeks. I can't stop myself and started to cry. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders and he pulled me into a tight hug and started to stoke my back. I don't know how long I have cried before I pushed him off. I was still sobbing when I said 'Are you sure you want to live with a blind person?'

He was silent for a few second then he chuckled 'Actually, I'm quite use to it. I had never told you before but my mother is blind ever since she was born. So I know perfectly well how to take care of one. Plus I had already changed some things in our house so you can find your way in there easier. Do you want to check it out?'

I was surprised. He had a blind mother? I never guessed. To be true I didn't know his family is alive… Maybe I can ask about them later. So I nodded to his question. And before I knew he helped me down on my feet. Next I heard he picked something from the floor and we started to walk. In the whole time he told me where we are. Like 'This is the corridor which goes to the Death Room.' Or 'We are right in front of our classroom. By the way we have permission to be at home until you got better. Don't worry I had already asked Tsubaki and Kid and Ox to take notes until you came back.' Or 'Careful with your step there is a 30 stairs to the exit' then 'here we go. There is my bike. Do you remember how you get on each time?' 'I hope so' I answered. I didn't know that my body got used to this kind of move. So without any problem I got on the bike. Then I felt his weight on it as well and I leaned to him and crossed my arms in front of his stomach. A few second later I heard the bike's burring then I felt we are on the way to home.

We stopped. 'We arrived.' He said casually. He got off the bike and helped me too. Grabbed my bag – it always had a strange sound. I can't mix it with anything else – than he hold my hand and guiding me to the stairs. They were small stairs. It was impossible for two person to walk together up. He knew it.

'Go up 10 step then turn to right then 10 steps up again then 30 steps on the corridor and a right turn again.' he said.

'Did you count all the steps?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, the first time when I moved in. Sorry old habit.' He must have shrugged when he said the last part, because I know he hates to admit embracing things.

'Ok, you know.' I said and did what he said.

I walked up on the stairs in front of Soul and grabbing on the railing like a two years old child who just learned to walk and tried to do things like the adults. When we got up on our floor I walked next to the wall and I felt Soul's hand on mine after two or three steps he guided me. Didn't let go of my hand. I was surprised when I realized he guided me perfectly. After 30 steps we were really in front of our flat's door. I heard the 'click' sound of the lock which meant that the door was open now so we can walk in.

When we walked in I smelt a nice scent. Could it be vanilla? I heard him dropped his shoes off and delivered my bag to my room then I dropped my shoes off and walked in a bit.

'What's this smell Soul?' I asked. Hearing him coming closer to me

'Oh that. I said it before. I had changed a few things in here to help your orientation. I put scanted candles into each room. The living room has vanilla, the kitchen has coconut, the bathroom has ocean, my room has Mediterranean citrus and yours has strawberry.'

'You really thought of everything Soul. Thank you.' I said. Actually I was touched. I always knew that he was a really nice guy, but I never thought he would do this much for my help. I felt like crying again.

'Maka you should stop crying. Professor Stein said that your eyes will heal slower if you cry too much.' He said a bit worry.

'OK. I'll try.' I said in a crying voice.

'Good. Where do you want to go? Into your room or into the bathroom or just sit on the coach until I finish something for dinner?' He asked.

'The 'sit on the coach until I finish dinner' is fine for me.' I answered.

He grabbed my hand and drove me to the coach and went into the kitchen. I was listening and tried to figure out what is he doing. I heard the fridge door opening and closing. I heard that he pick a pan out of the cupboard and put it on the cooker. Actually I could imagine how and what he is doing. This was strange. It felt like I'm seeing with my ears. I know it sounds strange but that was the truth.

After about half an hour he came to me. 'Dinner is ready' He said and grabbed my hand and helped me to my seat. He put my plate in front of me.

'It's just a bolognaise spaghetti. I cut it into smaller pieces. I know it's not as enjoyable but now you can't see where is the end of it so this is the easiest way.'

'Ok. Thank you. Can I ask you tell me something Soul?'

'About what?' he asked curiously.

'um.. I know you don't like to talk about…' I started shyly

'Say it Maka!' he muttered

'About your family. I didn't even know that you have a mother. I mean you must have one but you had never ever mentioned.'

He signed painfully. 'Yeah, I didn't talk about it because I'm the only weapon in my family and they … they didn't know how to react to this fact. And that's the reason I rarely speak to them, and about them.'

'I understand. And sorry I brought it up.' Than I turned to my food and tried to eat.

'Don't feel sorry Maka. You have all the right to ask about them. Well I know about your family more than you actually wanted.' He chuckled when I snorted to the comment. 'So what do you want to know about mine?'

I answered after I swallowed my food. 'I would be selfish if I said everything. So I'm saying tell me as much as you think I need to know.'

He signed again. 'Ok where can I start?' He questioned himself after a few minutes of silence he continued. 'Ok. I came from a musician family.' I was surprised by this only sentence that I swallowed my food wrong. **(a/n. I have no idea how they say it…)**

'Oi, Maka. You ok?'

'Yes I'm but you surprised me' I coughed.

'Did I? You should have know it.' He played with me. If I could see him now he must have his toothy grin which I really love and which is always calming me down.

He gave me a glass of water to help me catch my breath. When he thought I'm ok he continued.

'You sure you ok?' He asked and I nod. 'Than here another shock for you. I have an older brother. His name is Wes. Wes Evans, the world famous violin player.' I heard pain in his voice when he said the last sentence. 'You say nothing?' he asked painfully.

'Should I ask anything Soul? I can only guess that being a younger sibling is hard especially to being one of someone famous must be unbearable for you. I never had a chance to have any siblings so I'm really not in a place for asking anything.' I said straight.

He remained silent for awhile. 'You are right. Sorry. Ok, I will tell you something else. My mother as you know is blind because she was a premature baby. Just like her twin sister. Unfortunately she had lost her at their age of 10. Both of them have had a weak body. After her death my mother started to play on the piano. Before she knew she became a famous pianist. Than on a university competition she met my father. He is a guess what? A violinist. So my brother learned from my father and I learned from my mother.'

'Was I hard?' I asked 'I mean your mother as your teacher?'

'No. It wasn't that hard. The hard part was that she was a maximalist. A lot more than you have ever been.' He said a grabbed my hand for a second. 'Actually I learned a lot from her. That's why I can take care of you now.'

'Why did you leave her, if you were this close to her?'

'You got me wrong Maka. I had never been this close to anyone except you. I always had a wall around me. I rarely let anyone in. I was closer to my granny and to my brother who I had seen occasionally. We had a few years difference between us. So mother and father took him to the parties and left me with granny's care until I was good enough on the piano to join them.'

'It must be hard for you.' I said after I finished my meal. 'Than now I know why do you hate parties.' I smiled.

He growled at the last sentence. Than I heard the clinging sounds as he put his cutlery on his plate.

'So what are your plans for the night?' He asked nicely. (like he has something hidden in it…)

'Nothing much. Take a bath than go to sleep maybe this way my eyes heals quicker.'

'Ok do you need help in the bathroom or you will do it yourself?' He said in a way where I usually give him a Maka Chop. But because I needed him more than ever I forgive him.

'No, thank you, I'll do it myself. Don't even try to peek!' I threaten him.

'Like I would. I just wanted to let you know there is another ways too.' He laughed.

'In your dreams Soul. Maybe tomorrow you could help me wash my hair because I can't do it without soaking my bandages.'

'I'll do anything for my master!' he said when he grabbed my hand and helped me to the bathroom. 'You stay here and I'm bringing your pajama.' He said than he disappeared.

When he came back he put the clothes into my hands and left the room. I went to the door and made sure it's locked. I dressed down and remembered where the tube was than I went to that direction. In the way I touched everything around me until I found it. So I let run the tap and sat in when I felt the water was in the perfect temperature. In the water I thought of the conversation with Soul before. He said '_he had never been so close to anyone except me_' that felt so good. I know he can't lie so that sentence made me feels special. I grinned to myself even I couldn't see it. Maybe that I got blind isn't that bad after all. Maybe I can find out more about Soul in this state.

After half an hour I got out of the water and changed into my pajama. I went to the door and unlocked it. Than I went to my room, which was next door so it was easy. I heard Soul's footsteps behind me. Like a dog he followed me. When I got on my bed he talked to me.

'I forgot to give you the medicine sorry.'

'That's ok. Better later than never.' He put that capsule in my hand and he gave a glass of water to the other. I took the pill than he helped me into my bed and covered me with a blanket.

'Good Night' we said to each other. Before I know I was in deep sleep thanks to Professor Stein's "strong like hell" medicine.

**End of chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I always wanted to try out the x POV and y POV-s the next one will be more of Soul's. And I promise there will be more intimate actions there!**

**Please tell me what do you think… :-D pretty please *_***


End file.
